villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madman Marz
Madman Marz is the main antagonist of the 1982 cult classic slasher film Madman. He was portrayed by Paul Ehlers. Biography One of the head counselors at a camp, is telling a scary story around a campfire to the campers and other counselors, which consist of Betsy, Ellie, Dave, Stacy, Bill, and Max the 40-year-old head counselor. After T.P. finishes his story, Max begins to tell of a man named Madman Marz, who killed his whole family with an axe, and was convicted, hit in the face with an axe, and hung for his crimes, only to break free of the noose and disappear into the woods. Max continues by saying that anyone who says his name above a whisper will awaken him and cause him to come back and kill that person. At that, Richie, a cocky teenager, stands up and screams Madman Marz, throwing a rock into his old house, smashing a window. Max, annoyed at Richie, ends the campfire, sending everyone to their cabins for the night, while he goes into town to retrieve supplies to help tear down the camp, since it was to end the next day. While they go back to the cabins, Richie sees Madman Marz up in a tree, and goes to see if it's really him. Everyone else gets back to camp, and Max and Dave try to retrieve the axe they had used to cut wood out of a log, but it is stuck. The cook, Dippy, comes out, and wishes them all a good night, before Marz comes in and rips his throat out, and rips the axe out of the log. T.P. tries to get Betsy to go out with him, but she refuses, causing a scene. After the kids have gone to sleep, the rest of the counselors see Max off and go into the rec room to relax. T.P apologizes for being rude to Betsy and she goes with him to have sex in the hot tub, all the while being watched by Madman Marz. After this, Dave is called out to Richie's cabin, and the boys there tell him that Richie never came back, so he goes and informs the others, who are all rejoined up with each other. T.P decides to go and find him, and sets off into the woods, carrying a flashlight. He comes across an opening and calls for Richie, who is busy wandering around the woods looking for Marz. All of a sudden, a noose falls over T.P's neck and lifts him up into the air on a tree branch. He grabs it and pulls himself up, only to have Marz grab his leg and pull him back down, snapping his neck on impact. Back at the camp, Betsy and Stacy begin to talk about T.P. Stacy believes that T.P only wants sex, and apologized because he knew he would get some, but Betsy thinks he's a nice guy who really likes her. Realizing that it has been a long time since T.P. left has passed, Dave decides to go find T.P and Richie. Dave ventures out into the woods and comes across T.P's hanging body. Panicked, he runs farther into the woods. Marz is behind him with the axe and begins to chase him. Dave finally falls over a fallen tree branch and is decapitated by Marz with the axe. Betsy wants to talk to T.P, but finds out that he's still gone and begins to worry. Richie, meanwhile, is still out in the woods, but is now looking for the road back to camp, or someone to take him back. Stacy decides to take the car down to see where everybody is, suspecting that T.P's playing a trick on them. So she gets into her car and drives out on the road, towards the woods by the campfire spot, and Marz's house, where we see him run out of. Stacy begins to look around for Dave, T.P, and Richie, but finds nothing, except an abandoned flashlight in the clearing where the two were killed, only T.P's body is now missing. Stacy begins to look around, and sees blood on the trees and starts to panic, running through the woods, until she spots Dave's head laying on the ground. She stifles her screams and rushes back to her car, and tries to drive away, only to have her engine stall, so she gets out and opens the hood, looking for the problem, when Marz jumps onto the car hood, smashing it down on Stacy, crushing her skull. Ellie and Bill have gone to have sex in the woods, leaving a worried Betsy back at camp. When she does not hear any word back, Betsy goes into the woods to find Ellie and Bill. Once she does, she tells them that she has to stay at camp to watch the kids and wait for the others to show up, and that Ellie and Bill should go and try to find them. Ellie and Bill get dressed and take Bill's car out to look for the others, while Betsy goes back to camp. While looking through the woods, Ellie sees Marz at Stacy's car, and begins to scream, making him run away and Bill come up to see what is wrong. She tells him that she saw a man there at Stacy's car, so both of them go up and decide to drive back to camp. The car will not start, and Bill gets out to see what is wrong, he sees Stacy's head on the engine. He gags, making Ellie curious enough to get out of the car and see, where she screams and has Bill knock it out with his flashlight. Then they get back in the car and hurriedly drive away, only reaching the end of the road, when Bill is pulled from the car window, causing the car to crash into a tree, and Ellie to fall out of the door and into a ditch. She looks up and watches in horror, as Bill has his back broken by Marz, and runs back to the camp. Betsy is in one of the girl's cabins and does not see Ellie come back and try to find her. Ellie then goes into the kitchen cabin and tries to find Betsy, but with no luck, she goes outside when Marz appears at the door, chasing her through the cabin until she hides in a refrigerator. Once she thinks he leaves, she climbs out and tries to leave, only to have him spring up and hit her with the axe. Betsy finally leaves the cabin and sees Marz running around the campgrounds, so she grabs a shotgun and quietly makes her way to the open-doored kitchen cabin, only to have Ellie pop up, causing her to shoot her friend in the face. Once she realizes that Ellie is dead, she runs and wakes up the kids, telling them to get into the bus they took to get there. They quickly do and she joins them, and begins to drive the bus away from camp, only to have Marz pop up at the door and try to get in. Betsy beats his hand with a metal baton, making him let go. Then she stops and has the oldest boy drive the rest to safety, while she goes to kill Marz and save her friends. So she gets out, and follows Marz to his house out in the woods. Once inside she tries not to make any noise, but makes a step creak, causing him to come at her in the darkness, where she shoots him with her rifle. He snatches it from her during a struggle, when he hits her in the face with his claw nails, ripping her face open. He then drags her towards the basement, while she tries to get away, but at the bottom, he shoves her up onto a coat hanger poker, but she pulls out a knife she had in her pocket, stabs him in the shoulder, causing him to knock over a candle. He presumably leaves after having knocked over the candle. While the candle begins to burn everything, we see all the people he had killed, including the skeletons of his wife and two children, T.P, Bill, Dippy, Ellie, Dave, Stacy, and now Betsy. The ending shows Max driving back to the camp and almost hitting a shaken Richie, who now says that Madman Marz is real. Gallery Madman Marz.jpg Trivia *Madman Marz was originally going to be based off of Cropsey from the Urban Legend. But it got rewritten when the production of the slasher flick The Burning was also going to be based off the Urban Legend (even naming the killer Cropsey). *During production, some of the people saw a strange figure in the woods. Nervous about this, Joe Giannone, the maker of the movie, got the actor who played Madman Marz to go into the woods carrying a felling axe while still in full makeup. He found nothing out in the woods. Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Parents Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Urban Legends Category:Undead Category:Vengeful